Body and Mind
by 30Cal-Inu
Summary: sorry everyone, suspended indefinately
1. Nightfall

**Chapter One: Nightfall**

As soon as she closed her door, Kagome dropped her fake smile and warm attitude to collapse onto her bed. She quietly sobbed into her soft pillows, taking care to muffle them so that any 'spies' in the hallway would be unable to hear them. She sat bolt upright, eyes wide open. She jumped off her comforter and ran to the door, locking it. Then, she flew to her window, locking it closed as well. Kagome looked around franticly, trying to find anything else she had forgotten.

With her short adrenaline burst gone, her shoulders drooped as she fell into her bed once more. The sun set to the west, its brilliant radiance slowly slipping from view. Beautiful shades of gold, red and indigo swept into her room through the thin glass panel. Kagome didn't notice however, she was too preoccupied sobbing and squeezing one of her pillows in her arms as the sky grew darker. Street lights snapped on and the glow of the city that surrounded her shimmered in the vast darkness.

She looked over to her clock, 12:30 already? She assumed her family was already asleep considering it was a weekday. Still crying, she felt herself slip into the partially comforting black void of sleep. She let out one final whimper before drifting into unconsciousness, sprawled across her bed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** Flashback**

As its massive claw moved ever closer, she could only stare in disbelief. Inuyasha had been struck down, struggling to stand off to her left. Miroku and Songo, who had been preoccupied with fighting off the horde of demon servants which occupied their larger foe, did not have time to notice Kagome's situation. Doing the only thing she could think of, she reached back and set her final arrow, releasing it directly at her opponent as the limb finally reached her. She saw the arrow strike and she heard the demons cries of agony. Unfortunately for Kagome, her attack was unable to stop the monstrous claw that now plummeted down on her. Kagome let out a squeal of shock and pain as one of its massive talons split her skin, gashing across her middle. She felt herself fall as she struggled to say conscious. When she landed, Kagome began to lose her the fight and her eyes slowly slid closed.

**Hours later**

Kagome heard a voice out in the distance, though she could not understand it. Her mind became clouded with pain as she began to remember the previous events. She focused on the voices as hard as she could, and realized that there were not one but three voices surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes; she was lying on her side, and could see a solid wood wall across the room from her. There was a fire set up in the middle of the room, crackling softly. Realizing she was safe, Kagome sighed contently and snuggled into the soft material in front of her. She heard an uncomfortable gasp as she continued to press her head against the silky red cloth. Wait, red?! I don't own a red blanket!!! Kagome almost flew across the room as she jumped out of Inuyasha's lap. She blushed madly and stared into the fire, too embarrassed to speak.

**End Flashback**

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and sobbed in her sleep as she recalled the painful memories. Still dead to the world, she did notice the snap of the window lock as it slowly slid open. She also did not sense it when a dark figure slipped through the window pane and landed on her soft, carpeted floor.

I bet you can't guess who it is?? Lol, yea right. Bare with me peoples, this is an experiment, if you want to see more, start reviewing!!!


	2. The Unexpected

**Chapter Two: The Unexpected **

Like a shadow, the figure moved ever closer to the bed, making absolutely no sound as it stepped. Kagome rolled over in her sleep, facing the intruder. In surprise, the figure jumped back in alarm and landed on the far side of the room with a muffled 'thud'. Realizing that she was indeed still asleep, he crept closer to her, his long silver hair shown in the moonlight. He knelt down by the bed once again and stared at her beautifully soft face. Kagome's usual calm and happy face was gone, replaced by a look of fear and terror. Inuyasha reached over and shook her by the shoulder, attempting to wake her. With no response after several tries, he let out a defeated 'humph' and laid down onto the floor, curling up into a compact ball.

**In the Dream**

She felt like everything was in slow motion as she watched the event unfold. Ever since Naroku's defeat, it had been slow going as far as collecting jewel shards was concerned. So it was only natural that the group had jumped at the chance when she sensed several shards not too far away. With two jewel shards already secured with little effort, Inuyasha and the others had left to seek out the third. The demon had been a bit more challenging then expected and even though Kagome was injured in the process, they were able to seize the shard.

The group located the fourth jewel shard and found it in the possession of a lowly Mantis demon. But appearances were deceiving as Inuyasha was now struggling in its claws, taken by surprise by its great speed and power. He was able to get one hand free and sliced the demons claw open with Tetsusaiga. The demon hardly took notice and swung another claw at him with tremendous force. Its razer sharp tip sliced through Inuyasha's kimono leaving another gash mark across his chest. Inuyasha, who was very fatigued at this point, was unable to maneuver in mid-air and hit the ground with a harsh 'thump'. Kagome gasped in fear. 'That was six blows the Mantis was able to land so far, Inuyasha can't take much more of this.' She thought to herself. Songo had already been struck down, Miroku taking her blows for her, pinned to his position by the hordes of slaves the Mantis had unleashed. Kagome was out of arrows and was doing her best just to keep out of the way.

Inuyasha was finally able to stand again and charged blindly at the demon. Kagome tried to scream but she had no voice, in fact, she could no longer move either. He used the wind scar, sending bright streaks of energy forwards but the Mantis easily dodged it. The demon circled around and swung down at Inuyasha, who was able to block the fearsome blow. Unfortunately for him, another claw hit him from the left, sending him flying onto his back, dropping Tetsusaiga in the process. As Inuyasha attempted to stand once more, the demon snuck behind him and prepared to strike again Kagome attempted to yell, but she could not.

She could only watch as its massive limb fell onto him, ripping through his back Inuyasha yelled in pain as the full force of the attack hit him, creating a large crater around his body. The Mantis struck down once more and flung Inuyasha out of the crater, landing in the middle of the barren, empty field. Blood flowed freely from the gashes on his chest, running across his now soaked kimono over his side. His arms were slit in the places its giant pincers had gripped him. A trickle of blood fell from him mouth, which was jarred slightly open as he lay still on his back. Inuyasha's bright amber eyes, which Kagome loved so much, were now empty and dark as the life slipped from him.

**End Dream**

Kagome's eyes flashed open as she lay stiff on her bed, stunned in fear. She was sweating, badly and her breath was quick and ragged. Her eyes still winded in shock scanned her dark surroundings. Realizing she was still safely tucked into her bed, she began to relax. She stiffened as she heard someone call out her name "K- Kagome?" A voice called out from the darkness. She glanced over to its source, spotting two glowing amber orbs staring back at her. Kagome yelped as she felt someone grasp her arm. She reached out and knocked the hand away and landed a solid punch into the dark as her other reached for the light switch. 'Click' She squinted as the light fell across the room, her eyes still used to the dark. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room, his arm still extended.

"What the hell did you do that for?!!" He yelled, clutching the spot where she had struck him. Kagome simply stared in shock.

"Well?!" He shouted again. She soon realized the situation and felt a flood of anger flow through her.

"Excuse me?! You're the one who snuck into my room!!" She spat back.

"That doesn't mean you have to punch me!!" He replied. She continued to look into his eyes, still confused.

"Oh, um… sorry" Kagome said weakly.

"Humph, you should be," Inuyasha said coldly over his shoulder, "Now get packing your coming back with me"

"I will not!" Kagome shot back.

"Yes you will, we have jewel shards to find!" Kagome's anger peaked. She turned red and her eyes shimmered like flames. Inuyasha realized what he had done and instantly took a step back. Kagome didn't notice just as she shouted out, "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!!!" She turned on her heels and walked to the shower, taking a spare set of clothes with her. She 'humphed' loudly and slammed the door shut, sending Inuyasha one last shot of pain before leaving. Inuyasha was sprawled across the floor, attempting to stand as he heard her start the water. He cursed under his breath and sat cross-legged onto her bed, deciding to wait rather then to be 'Sat' to death by an enraged Kagome.


End file.
